House of Fiction
by Bigby the Big Bad Wolf
Summary: The replacement to Bigby's Den. Join me, Bigby as I get to hang out with, and entertain, both my readers and my favorite fictional characters


_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the songs or characters. _

**The House of Fiction: Opening Night**

I smiled at my accomplishment. This was going to be so much bigger than my old club, _Bigby's Den_. I never thought I would return here for a long time. Part of me wondered if I still making the right decision. I told everyone that I was going away until I got my life straightened out. While my life wasn't completely on the right track, I had made some discoveries. And they motivated me to make a change. I took a deep breath to steady myself. I still had a long road up ahead, but I was more determined to do something with my life than ever. As the night went on, I hoped I would explain everything.

I smiled as I felt the creative power start to course through me. I loved imagination. I loved fiction. I hoped that what I had created, this colossal building that would put the Roman Coliseum to shame, would be the tribute to fiction that I wanted. I snapped my fingers, creating a spark of power. Slowly music started to fill the air. I couldn't resist. As a fan of _Classic_ Disney, there was no better way to begin this night than a musical number. Though the song I had in mind wasn't quite Disney. I had to thank my coworkers for introducing me to _The Greatest Showman_.

"_You stumble through your days,_" I began as I started walking towards the new club. "_Got your head hung low. Your sky's a shade of grey._ _Like a zombie in a maze; you're asleep inside. But you can shake awake._" The music picked up and so did my pace. I even had a little bounce in my step. "_'Cause you're just a dead man walking_, t_hinking that's your only option. But you can flip the switch and brighten up your darkest day._"

There I saw them. The guests of honor: those wonderful little ponies of _Friendship is Magic_, making their way to my club. "_Sun is up and the color's blinding_," sang Celestia in that melodious voice of hers. "_Take the world and redefine it_."

"_Leave behind your narrow mind,_" Twilight sang beside her. "_You'll never be the same_."

"_Come alive_," Rarity sang as we entered. "_Come alive. Go and light your light. Let it burn so bright."_

Rainbow Dash flew beside her. "_Reaching up to the sky _a_nd it's open wide. You're electrified."_

With a spring in my step, I kicked off the ground and dashed to the doors of the main hall. As I pushed the doors open.

Luna picked up singing. "_When the world becomes a fantasy and you're more than you could ever be; 'cause you're dreaming with your eyes wide open!_"

"_And you know you can't go back again to the world that you were living in; 'cause you're dreaming with your eyes wide open_!" I dashed through the countless tables and hoped on stage, turning to face my audience as a spotlight shined down on me. "_SO, COME ALIVE_!"

Yes! More characters were pouring in. The Transformers, the Ninja Turtles, Steven Universe and the Crystal Gems, the kids of Gravity Falls, Ben 10 and his team, the heroes of _Kingdom Hearts_, protagonists from some of my favorite anime, classic Disney characters, I was losing track of them and I didn't care! All these wonderful characters that had filled my life with joy over the years were welcome. Welcome, welcome all of you! You have a place here. I will do everything in power, however little it may be, to make it so.

"_I see it your eyes_!" Pinkie Pie sang as she popped up in front of some of the characters in the crowd. "_You believe that lie, that you need to hide your face. Afraid to step outside, so you lock the door; but don't you stay that way_!"

"_No more living in those shadows_," Sunset Shimmer sang, remembering all the dark moments of her life.

Starlight Glimmer went up beside her. "_You and me we know how that goes_!"

Trixie Lulamoon wrapped a hoof around both of them. "_Cause once you see it, oh, you'll never, never be the same_!"

"_We'll be the light that's turning_," Princess Cadance and Shining Armor walked beside each other, magically carrying their daughter Flurry Heart and singing together. "_Bottled up but keep on shining_!"

"_You can prove there's more to you_," Fluttershy sang.

"_You cannot be afraid_!" Applejack added.

"_Come alive_!" The entire audience sang with us. "_Come alive! Go and light your light, let it burn so bright. Reaching up to the sky and it's open wide. You're electrified_!"

"_When the world becomes a fantasy, and you're more than you could ever be; 'cause you're dreaming with your eyes wide open," _The audience had started to dance. I was so glad I made the club so huge, especially with my larger patrons like the Autobots dancing around. They needed all the space they could get. "_And we know we can't go back again, to the world that we were living in; 'cause we're dreaming with our eyes wide open. So, come alive!_"

The pounding of drums filled the air. Electrified indeed, it was like no one could keep still. I stifled a chuckle at Twilight's spastic, but cute, little dance to herself. I never felt myself be so full of energy. It was beautiful!

"_Come one_! _Come all_!" The crowd sang. "_Come in_! _Come on_!"

"_To anyone who's bursting with a dream_!" The Cutie Mark Crusaders sang together, hooves over their hearts.

"_Come one_! _Come all_! _You hear the call_!"

"_To anyone who's searching for a way to break free_!" I felt like my lungs would burst and I didn't care.

"_Break Free_!"

"_Break Free_!"

"_When the world becomes a fantasy, and you're more than you could ever be; 'cause you're dreaming with your eyes wide open!_" Whatever energy was affecting me seemed to be affecting everyone. Pinkie Pie in particular was all over the place. From table to table, appearing behind the other guests, and even up on the ceiling. "_And we know that we can't go back again to the world that we were living in; 'cause we're dreaming with our eyes wide open_!"

"_When the world becomes a fantasy, and you're more than you could ever be; 'cause you're dreaming with your eyes wide open! And we know we can't go back again, to the world that we were living in; 'cause we're dreaming with our eyes wide open! 'Cause we're dreaming with our eyes wide open. So, come alive_!

"_Come aliiiiiiiiive_!" I roared for the big finish. As the music died, everyone broke out into a thunderous applause. My head was spinning and my legs were as sturdy as wet noodles. That had taken more out of me than I thought. I was honestly thought I was about to collapse when I found myself engulfed by a familiar purple light. My body was steadied on its own and I turned to see Twilight smiling at me. I smiled back, gave her a nod as thanks, than grabbed the microphone.

"Hello and welcome, everybody! I'm your host, Bigby the Big Bad Wolf and I would like to welcome you to the all-new HOUSE. OF. FICTION!"

As I was greeted to another round of applause, Pinkie squealed at the top of her lungs and pulled out a massive party cannon that made her regular one look like a toy. My reflexes were in working order today because the moment I saw that monstrosity, I ducked at the same time Pinkie fired. There was a near deafening boom and then the stage was sprayed with confetti. Getting back to my feet, I checked to make sure my hearing was still intact and then brushed off what confetti I could. I raised a brow at that pink ball of energy. That living embodiment of a sugar rush smiled sheepishly. Shaking my head with a grin, I turned my attention back towards the audience.

"I know, the name of this place is a bit on the nose but hey," I shrugged. "This is a place dedicated to fiction itself; dedicated to all of you."

"Aw shucks, Bigby," Mickey Mouse himself laughed as he put his hands behind his head. Nice to see he didn't think I was ripping off the _House of Mouse_.

"But Bigby," My good ole buddy Ben Tennyson said. "I thought you weren't going to do any more fan fiction stuff until you quit your job and became a real writer. Does this mean you finally got your books published?"

"Not yet," I said immediately, surprising everyone. I knew this was going to happen. "The reason is because my family has convinced me to publish my stories as e-books. They told me it would be safer than possibly getting screwed over by publishing companies."

"Oh, so you _have_ books written, you just need to turn them into these e-books?" Twilight put together.

"Uh huh. The hard part is finding a good site to do it on. I know everyone would probably recommend _Amazon_ but I want to talk it over with my family first."

"Well, if that's all there is to it, what's the hold up?" Rainbow Dash questioned me.

"My family suggested that I give my first few stories really cheap prices," I explained. "They want me to start small, build up a following, and then start releasing books with higher prices."

"Perhaps not quite what you were hoping for," Celestia said in that motherly, regal tone I knew so well. "But you should still see it as a step in the right direction."

"So that's what got you to return to fan fiction?" Steven Universe asked me.

I shook my head. "Not exactly, Steven. After I finished writing my stories, I started slacking off instead of again. I was barely even thinking of fan fiction aside from browsing around." That certainly threw everyone by surprise. "Yeah, I know. Basically I started thinking 'Hey, I wrote a story. It's smooth sailing from here on'."

"Bigby," Applejack chided gently. "You should know by now it's never that simple."

"You're telling me," I muttered.

"Uh, she _is_ telling you," Pinkie Pie pointed out. I couldn't tell if she was joking, being serious, being jokingly serious, or seriously joking. Considering this was Pinkie Pie, it was probably some massive mixture of the four.

"Anyway," I went on. "I thought I was as good as done. Then something happened; something that really brought me to my senses. Do you know what that was?"

"Well, gosh, Bigby," said Mickey, scratching his head. "What was it?"

I smiled. "Recently the series finale of _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_ aired. Then…it felt like my eyes were open. Now, I want the cast to please come up on stage. Mane Six, Princesses, everypony!"

Luna giggled. "You know we are no longer, princesses, Bigby."

"I don't care; you're still princesses to me, Luna. Now get up on stage, all you ponies!"

One by one, the cast got up. The Mane Six were front and center. Celestia and Luna stood to one side, Starlight Glimmer and the other supporting characters such as the Cutie Mark Crusaders, the Student Six and the Pillars stood on the other side.

"I still cannot believe that _Friendship is Magic_ has been going on for almost a decade," I ran a hand through my hair. "Nor could I have possibly expected it to become so popular with kids and adults. You ponies are absolutely amazing! I love you all!"

"Oh, Bigby," Rarity fluttered her eyelashes while she and the others all looked sheepish at my declaration.

"What exactly got you into our show, Bigby?" Fluttershy asked.

That question caught me off guard. I needed a moment to ponder. "At first I wasn't sure," I said, shoving my hands in my pocket. "When I watched the first ever episode, something appealed to me. I think it was because it was a show full of complex female characters. That, combined with the fact that you were magical creatures living in a fantasy world, sold me."

"Fond of female characters, are you?" teased a voice from the crowd. Of course it was none other than Marceline the Vampire Queen. I was wondering where she was. Pity the comic book continuing _Adventure Time_ had been cancelled. But at least they were still hanging out in my club.

Realizing my mind was wandering, I backtracked. "I have _very_ few female friends in real life. So even though the cast of _My Little Pony_ are, well, ponies, their fleshed out personalities won me over. You girls were people, err I mean ponies, that I wanted to be friends with."

That brought a smile to each of them and some like Pinkie looked like they were about to cry. My heart swelled from the sheer amount of cuteness. Why oh why did they have to be so adorable?

"The show had its ups and downs but over all, it was an amazing journey throughout the years. I was floored by the cultural impact you girls brought to the real world. It was pretty cool and lots of fun. Then, like many people who saw the finale," I took a deep breath to steady myself. "I was choked up to realize this was it. This show is coming to an end. I couldn't believe it."

Next thing I knew, I was caught in a tight hug from a teary eyed Pinkie Pie. She was hugging me so tight I was certain my back was gonna break.

"Pinkie!" Twilight lightly scolded. "Give him some air!"

Pinkie's eyes widened when she realized what she was doing and she hastily let me go. The sudden shift in movement knocked me off my feet and falling backwards into the confetti.

"…Thanks, Pinkie," I muttered for the second time as I got myself to my feet. Rarity levitated a brush and began sweeping the confetti off of me. "Appreciate it, Rarity."

"You're absolutely welcome," Rarity said as she put the brush away. "Now go on, darling."

"Right, right," I cleared my throat. "Well, as I watched those final credits roll appear on the screen I realized something; _what have I been doing all this time_?"

"But you were working on your stories," That sweet little dragon Spike pointed out.

"And I was doing such a _great_ job at it, buddy," I grumbled, annoyed with my procrastination. "Aside from some accomplishments I feel, pardon my French everyone, like I had disappeared up my own a-."

"Bigby!" Rarity cut me off with a screech, her hooves flying to her scandalized face. She wasn't the only one. Several of the more family friendly characters had gasped at my language. Poor souls; I hated to think how they'd react if I had actually finished that sentence.

"Sorry guys," I said sincerely. "I'm just so upset with myself. After all the hype, all the pumping myself up, I…ugh, I feel like…I just…words."

"Bigby think before you say each word." Sunset said with a playful smirk on her face. A couple of audience members laughed.

I shook my head. "What I mean is that I haven't done _nearly_ as much as I could and I was angry at myself about it."

"You made a mistake, Bigby," Celestia walked over to me and wrapped a wing over my shoulder. "We all do."

"Still," I said quietly. "My friends have been giving all kinds of ideas for fan fiction since 2017! I've let everything, including your show, slip by me."

"Wait," Rainbow Dash flew up to my face. "Does that mean you were going to write another fan fic about us?" That certainly got their attention and they started talking excitedly amongst themselves.

"You guys have significant roles in my upcoming _War of Tales_ fic," I told her.

Twilight gasped. "We're starring in your multi-crossover?!" The rest of the girls were giddy at this news. The only time I ever did a fic about them was my one-shot with the Transformers. Guess they were happy to do more fics too.

"What roles do we have?" Rainbow Dash asked eagerly, flying right up to my face. I never noticed just reddish her eyes were.

"You'll see when I write it," I told her playfully. Rainbow Dash pouted, flying back to the others.

"Our show ending really motivated you to get back to writing?" Luna asked me.

"I know it sounds silly but I was actually scared that, with your show being over," I rubbed my neck. "People would start losing interest in you girls. I love the _Friendship is Magic_ universe and I love all of you. I don't want the fandom to just disappear because the show's over."

"But we still have a Season 10 comic and another movie coming up," Twilight pointed out.

"This is true," I said before giving a slight smile. "Besides, plenty of people on _Youtube_ have posted videos expressing their own concerns about the fandom's fate. Fortunately, many commenters reassured them that they were going to help keep the fandom alive. If my _War of Tales_ can contribute, simply because you ponies star in it, then I'll gladly do it. I want to make sure that _Friendship is Magic_ stays alive!"

The ponies all seemed truly touched by my words and their expressions made my own heart swell. Why did these ponies have to be so adorable? Suddenly an Oscar landed in my arms and gigantic hands appeared in the air, clapping loudly. Just then an all too familiar draconequus appeared.

"Such a stirring performance, Bigby," Discord sniffled. "It moved me to tears!" Suddenly he turned into a puddle of tears, before reemerging from the puddle. "So, now that our show is finished, you realized how much time you've been wasting?"

There was a flash and I found myself in a giant hourglass. It spun around and around, reminding me way too much of theme park rides I rode on as a kid. Although none of the rides I went on didn't pour sand down on you as you rode them. I probably could've gotten myself out but I was too dizzy to think straight. So I closed my eyes, fearing the constant spinning was gonna make me throw up. Needless to say, I was not in the mood to be stuck in a giant hourglass with sand and my own vomit.

"Discord," Fluttershy said with a slightly firm tone in her usual gentle voice.

"Oh alright," Discord snapped his fingers and the hourglass was gone. Before I could hit the stage, a pillow broke my fall.

"Glad to see you're enjoying yourself, you walking jigsaw puzzle," I grumbled as I stood up, the room still spinning. I almost fell backwards but Applejack and Rainbow Dash ran behind me to keep me steady. "Thanks, girls."

"Oh how original," The Spirit of Chaos said with a smirk at my insult. "It gets funnier every single time I hear it."

"Anyway," I said as I brushed myself off. "Uh, where was I?"

"You were talking about your stories," Sunset reminded me.

"Right, right, right," I coughed into my hand, still somewhat dizzy from Discord's "fun". "Discord kinda nailed it on the head. I realized that I was wasting my time barely doing anything. Now I'm energized to pick up where I left off."

"But what about your job?" Applejack asked me. "You were talking about how stressful it was."

"And it still is, trust me," I said rubbing my forehead. "But it looks like, for the time being, I'll need to endure it."

"We'll gladly help in any way we can, Bigby," Twilight said, putting a hoof over her heart.

"After all," Fluttershy flew up to me. "That's what friends are for."

I bowed my head. "Thanks, guys. Now I already have some plans. I can't guarantee they'll work flawlessly but then again nothing ever does."

"Whatever helps you work best," Starlight said.

"What about your actual stories?" Pinkie inquired.

"I'm still working on those too," I said. "I think I'll need to make a schedule or something. Maybe work on my fics one day and then my stories the next day. Maybe. I'll give it some more thought."

"So just to be clear," Rainbow Dash said. "You're gonna call your fan fiction "fics" to separate them from your actual stories now?"

"Yeah, helps avoid confusion personally," I explained.

"Don't forget to pace yourself," Twilight warned me. "I know you're eager to get your stuff done but cramming so much work at once only added to your stress last time."

"You would know, Egghead," Rainbow commented. Twilight blushed as we all recalled whenever she would fret about something. Especially whenever it led to…interesting results.

I gently stroked Twilight's back to comfort her, my fingers brushing through her coat. Twilight looked up at me with those big ole eyes of hers. My heart swelled again, to the point I thought it was gonna burst.. These ponies were just too precious. "Alright, enough about me. This is for you. I want you to enjoy your time here."

"Well, what do you think about the new Generation 5 that's going to come out, Bigby?" Cadance asked me.

"And the new season comic?" Shining Armor added.

"And the movie?" Sweetie Bell threw in.

I honestly wasn't expecting such questions. I tapped my chin, scratched the back of my head, and then said finally. "It'll take some getting used to. I have no idea what direction this new generation will have. Part of me is concerned that viewers may constantly compare it to your legacy. I have no idea if Generation 5 will be the same phenomenon as your series, but hopefully it'll good enough for viewers to enjoy for its own merits."

Celestia nodded sagely. "Well said."

"As for the comic and movie? Well, I'll admit the first movie could've been a lot better so I hope this new one and the comics stick true to the show." I took a deep breath. "Sadly, I didn't have much planned for this. I was just so eager to see everyone again that I just had to act. I would like to do some kind of tribute to all of you but I don't really know what."

"Well~" Pinkie said with a big grin. "You started this night with a musical number. Why can't we do another one?"

"I, uh, I wasn't sure if you guys were up for more songs," I said. "Thought after my opening number, you would want to take a break from them."

Twilight raised a brow playfully. "Uh, Bigby, you _do_ watch our show right?"

"Okay, fair point." I thought over which song I would like for us to sing. Sure the finale had a nice song but one came into my mind. One that just seemed too perfect. I snapped my fingers and the music began to play. The ponies gasped happily as they recognized the tune.

"Not bad," Discord said with a shrug. "For an amateur."

I ignored him as Twilight looked over at me. I nodded. Smiling brightly, she began to sing. "_My Little Pony, My Little Pony; what is friendship all about? My Little Pony, My Little Pony; Friendship is Magic!"_

"_My Little Pony!" _Everyone sang in chorus.

"_I used to wonder what friendship could be," _Twilight sang.

"_My Little Pony!"_

"_Until you all shared its magic with me!" _Twilight turned to her friends. "_When I was young, I was too busy to make any friends. Such silliness did not seem worth the effort it expends. But my little ponies, you opened up my eyes. And the now the truth is crystal clear, as splendid summer skies. And it's such a wonderful surprise!"_

"_My Little Pony!"_

"_I used to wonder what friendship could be."_

"_My Little Pony._

"_Until you all shared its magic with me," _Twilight nodded at me now. I stared, pointing to myself to be sure I understood. Twilight smiled widely as she nodded. Clearing my throat, I picked up where she left off.

"_When danger makes me want to hide, you'll Rainbow Dash to my side!" _Puffing her chest proudly, Rainbow Dash zoomed around the club before returning to the stage.

"_Kindness is never in short supply_," Twilight put a hoof over Fluttershy's shoulder. "_Once bitten, twice Fluttershy._

"_For honesty no pony can deny_," I sang to Applejack, causing the cowpony to put her hat over her eyes. "_You are the Applejack of my eye_."

"_A heart that shines so beautiful," _Twilight smiled at Rarity, who threw her head back and primed her mane._ "A Rarity to come by._

"_And you all make fun and laughter_," Pinkie hopped on my shoulders. I would've fallen over if Rarity, Twilight, and even Celestia used their magic to hold us up. "_As easy as Pinkie Pie_!"

"_My Little Pony!"_

"_I used to wonder what friendship could be!"_

"_My Little Pony!"_

"_Until you all shared its magic with me!" _Twilight looked over to her friends._ "Our friendship's magic and it's growing all the time. A new adventure waits for us, each day is yours and mine."_

"_We'll make it special every time!"_

"_We'll make it special every time!"_

"_My Little Pony!"_

"_What a wonderful wonder friendship brings!_

"_My Little Pony!"_

"_Do you all know you're my very best friends?"_

"_You're my very best friends!"_

"_You're my very best friends!"_

Once again, the audience applauded. Facing the crowd, we all took a great big bow.

"Well, everyone," I said. "I think that's enough entertainment for now. Since you all came a long way from your respective worlds, how about some refreshments?"

My answer came in the form of cheers of approval. I snapped my fingers again and soon the tables were filled with sustenance for each patron. Everyone dug in. I crossed my arms and smiled. Yes, this was certainly better than my old Den. All my poor audience did was just sit down and listen to me talk about my problems. Now they were getting the chance to actually too stuff.

I tried to enjoy this moment as best I could. I had to get back to my writing soon. I couldn't just leave everyone hanging. Not after all this. I had a schedule plan in mind. First thing's first: I needed to see which websites were the most ideal for publishing e-books. Then, I would proofread over the short stories I had written. Then I would discuss with my family about prices and where to go from there. Not to mention think of more stories to write. If my family believed that I should start small, that meant I needed to bust out as many as possible. Not all at the same time of course. Don't want to pester my potential readers into buying my stuff.

"A cupcake for your thoughts?" Pinkie was standing beside me, holding out a pink frosted cupcake covered in sprinkles.

Gratefully I took the cupcake and bit in. I sighed in content, helping myself to the sugary sweetness. After swallowing, I addressed the little Earth pony. "Thanks, Pinkie. Just making my plans."

"You should talk to Twilight," Pinkie offered. "I mean, we all said we would help you but she's great at making plans. Oh can I help too?"

"I'm gonna let you girls focus on relaxing not that your show's over," I said. "You've all earned it."

Pinkie smiled sweetly at me before wrapping her hooves around my midsection. Luckily this hug wasn't as backbreaking as the previous one had been.

"Well," Celestia walked over to me, ever accompanied by Luna, after Pinkie separated from me. "We couldn't help overhearing you and Pinkie Pie. Since our show is finished, we will have a lot of time on our hands."

Luna stepped forward. "Would it be alright if we that is, Celestia and myself, spent time here as well?"

I was deeply touched. Aside from the Mane Six, Celestia and Luna had become two of my favorite characters. I wasn't sure if the former princesses were going to appear in the new movie or comic book, but I hoped that if so, they would both receive their proper due.

"All are welcome in my house," I said, bowing to them.

I shifted a bit as they bowed back to me. I know they were being polite but I didn't want them to feel like they were obligated to do anything. Though getting to spend time with more of my favorite characters was always a good in my book.

As the food was slowly being cleared away, I realized it was probably time to end this performance. I was hoping to do more, a lot more, but I needed to take things in moderation. No need to cram a whole bunch of stuff in just one day.

"Well, guys. I guess it's time to wrap things up." As I predicted, Pinkie had a massive pout on her face. Mustering all my willpower, I patted her head. "There there, Pinkie. It's not the end. Only the beginning. We'll have plenty of time to do more fun stuff together."

Her mood picked up immediately, giving me a wide smile as she made that squeaky toy noise she sometimes made.

"Take care, Bigby," Twilight said to me.

"Take care too, Twilight," I said. "Take care all of you. You've all come such a long way. If there is anything I can do to help make things more exciting, let me know."

"Hey now," Discord said crossly. "I'm the one who helps make things more exciting around here."

"Did he say more of a headache?" I asked mockingly.

Discord sneered. "Oh ho ho. Is that the way you want to play?"

"Who's playing, you Picasso reject?"

"Oh how _scathing_. I've seen better comebacks from a boomerang."

"Sure you weren't hit by one? Or ten?" I shot back. "Would explain some things."

"Boys," Fluttershy said sweetly, though I believed I could detect a teeny bit of an edge in her voice. Sadly, unlike Discord, I probably wasn't immune to the Stare. Luckily, the Spirit of Chaos seemed willing to back down just as I was.

Celestia giggled into a hoof. "It seems we must depart. But we will keep your offer in mind, Bigby as long as you keep ours."

"Don't see why I would do anything less," I said warmly before looking at the crowd. "Well, everyone. I definitely had fun and I hope you all did too. I can't guarantee that every time will be a big musical number but I'll do everything I can to keep things entertaining. And so, I would like to put one one final song for the night. Is that okay?"

"Rock on, Bigby!" Marceline said and the crowd applauded.

Without further ado, I snapped my fingers. Music filled the air for the third and final time tonight. I had hoped I would get to use this song. _Little Wonders_. Another wonderful song and one I felt to help portray a lot of feelings.

"_Let it go," _Celestia sang thanks to the magic of spontaneous musical numbers. "_Let it roll right off your shoulders. Don't you know? The hardest part is over. Let it in. Let your clarity define you in the end. We will only just remember how it feels_."

Celestia was right. There was nothing wrong with the fact that _Friendship is Magic_ was over. It was an amazing journey with lots of memorable moments. Like Dr. Seuss said: "Don't cry because it's over. Smile because it happened".

"_Our lives are made in these small hours,_" Luna continued.

"_These little wonders," _Celestia sang again

"_These twists and turns of fate!" _the sisters sang together.

"_Time falls away but these small hours, these small hours, still remain." _Cadance sang as she nuzzled her husband.

Various characters went up to the ponies, congratulating them on their run and their cultural impact. As I looked over them, it brought me back to when I was a child. How I was glued to the television screen; enraptured by all the shows I watched and the video games I played. I thought back to school, and all the books I read to help get me through the day.

"_Let it slide_," Starlight sang. "_Let your troubles fall behind you_."

Sunset stood beside her. "_Let it shine, till you feel it all around you."_

"_And I don't mind," _Rainbow Dash said._ "If it's me you need to turn to. We'll get by."_

Rarity picked up. _"It's the heart that really matters how it feels." _

"_Our lives are made in these hours," _Twilight continued.

"_These little wonders,"_Fluttershy sang softly, Discord gently stroking her side.

"_These twists and turns of fate!" _Pinkie threw confetti into the air.

"_Time falls away_," Discord of all people sang and I was surprised by how heartfelt he seemed. "_But these small hours, these small hours, still remain."_

"_All of my regret," _I sang. "_Will wash away somehow_. _"But I cannot forget the way I feel right now."_

And I couldn't. The raw emotion of when I saw the finale was coming back. But instead of the sorrow I felt then, there was a sense of peace. The show was over but the heart of it was still there. Even if the sheer amount of fans lost their interest, I knew there would at least still be a spark. And I would gladly add to that spark.

"_In these small hours_," I sang quietly. "_These little wonders: these twists and turns of fate_. _Yeah these twists and turns of fate_!"

We: myself, the ponies, and all the patrons in the club sang as one. "_Time falls away. Yeah but these small hours, oh these small hours, still remain_."

"_Yeah_!" Rainbow Dash pumped her hoof.

"_Oh they still remain_!" Applejack shouted.

"_These little wonders,_" We sang together._ "Oh, these twists and turns of fate! Time falls away! But these small hours, these little wonders, still remain!"_

"Have a good night everyone!" I shouted as the music started to slowly fade. "See you again! And know one thing: you are always welcomed here!"

The crowd shouted their 'goodbyes, along with every other form of farewell they could think of. I stood on stage, waving goodbye as they all began departing. Once I was alone, I felt like I had done a decent job. Problem was that this was going to be a tough act to follow. I would probably have to work on my one-shots to entertain my guests. But since I had to work on my stories and fics, it would probably be awhile before another night at the _House of Fiction_.

"Well," I said to myself. "I'll cross that bridge when I come to it. For now, it's time to get back to my stories."

As I prepared to leave, another quote came into my mind; a quote from another movie that also dealt with unicorns.

"_There are no happy endings, because nothing ends_."

"Amen to that." With that, I snapped my fingers one final time and the doors to the House of Fiction closed.

. . .

_And so concludes My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. It had its ups, downs, and all arounds, but it was still a great show to enjoy. Credit to Lauren Faust without whom, Friendship is Magic would not be possible. I would like to give credit to Bonnie Zacherle. Without her, the entire My Little Pony franchise would not even exist. And of course I would like to mention those amazing voice actors and actresses. Alas, I heard the crew behind Friendship is Magic has nothing to do with Generation 5, which means we won't be hearing the voices we all know and love. That's a bummer. But at least everyone had fun. Hope this comic season and new movie will do good for the franchise. _

_It's funny how the writers for the finale admitted that they left a lot of stuff vague so that the fans could come up with their own theories, discussions, and of course fan fics. It's nice to see a franchise that actually encourages fan fic writers instead of bashing them for a change. I know some creators view fan fiction as a mockery to their works but I always saw fan fics as whole more of a tribute._

_Generation 5 will have a lot of work cut out for it. I imagine almost every fan will try to put it up to the same standards as FiM. I just hope everyone can appreciate G5 for what it will be on its own. That _and_ I hope the G5 creators don't create something lazy and try to justify it by saying the viewers' expectations were too high. Stuff like that has been happening a lot nowadays._

_Though, I do think the MLP writers left a little too much stuff open ended. It's possible they knew some people wouldn't be satisfied with the finale no matter what, but still…_

_That aside, I'm back. Maybe what I needed was just a break. I won't give anything away regarding my update plans because my idea is still a work in progress. All the same, however, I have confidence in it. Also yes, I do have my actual stories written. Now I just need to get them turned into e-books. That'll be tricky since the rest of my family has working laptops except for me, so I'll need to work things out with them._

_Btw, if anyone knows any good e-book sites for publishing, let me know. I want to look into all my options._

_I know it's not much since they're short stories and will be sold cheap, but I'd like to think I've got something here. When my stories do get published and anyone might interested in purchasing them, I'll let you know where they will be available. If anyone does buy my books, I hope they'll enjoy them._

_Goodbye everyone. See you in my next update. It's great to be back._


End file.
